Don't you Remember me?
by Angel of the night
Summary: This is another one of my Mimoes. R&R. Also warning, this is a REALLY BAD ONE!


centerfont color='gold'BDon't you Remember me?/b/font/center  
  
"Run! Get out of here! Izzy, Get Mimi out of here! Marine Angelmon and I will hold them off!" Joe yelled as The blast from Pukumon sent them flying into the air. Mimi screamed as she fell back from the shockwaves, which caused Joe to glare angerly.  
"Thats it! Now you've done it......" Joe's voice became deathly calm as he glared. He glanced back at Izzy, Tk, Kari, and Mimi and smiled. Suddenly he chest began to glow brightly as the crest of relbability shone. It flew out of his chest suddenly and turned into a long intricatly craved greyish silver staff. Taking it in his hand he lept into the battle. Mimi lurched out of Izzy's grip, but was stopped by Yolei.  
"Mimi, don't. We have to flee! Lets g...." Suddenly a blast came from within the field, and a Yell pierced the room. Mimi scrambled past to see Pukumon drifting into data and Marine Angelmon on the ground. Worst of all, Joe lay there, a gash deep in his chest. Mimi ran towards him, not even noticing the pair of approaching Snimon. Groaning, Joe forced himself back on his feet and pushed Mimi towards the others, and took out his digivice and placed it on the ground. Raising his staff, he brought it down till a millimeter or space remained. The digivice shone brightly and then suddenly a bright flash of light spread outward, driving the Snimon away and sending everyone to the real world.  
  
Mimi woke up and suddenly ran you to the screen, only to find the area they were in and the surrounding areas locked, the squares all white.  
"NO! JOE! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T!!!!!!" Mimi sobbed as she sunk to the floor. A e-mail suddenly appeared on the screen. A simple message was typed, but it ment so much to all of them.  
'sorry......I love you Mimi, I'll never forget you......Joe' and the screen went blank. Mimi stared at the screen, her eyes empty and blank. Suddenly a cry could be heard from outside of the school.  
"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi sunk to the floor when suddenly something fell from the computer. It was a carved heart, panited red. It said, "to Mimi, From Joe." Mimi slowly picked it up, and cried.  
  
Back in the digital world, Joe's body was sprawled on a field, his chest torn open. Barely breathing, he opened his eyes and smiled up into the blue sky. Then suddenly his body shuddered and his body went limp. A drop of water suddenly fell from the cloudless sky, and splashed on his body. Then his body was gone...  
  
centerI10 years later..../I/center  
The digital world was safe and nothing happened, but Mimi was now sighing sadly as she walked out into the streets. She was now 23, a fashion model with a degree in fashion. Her clothing line was doing well, but the spark was gone... Suddenly a man bumped her, causing him to drop his papers.  
"Sorry miss. I'll pick this up." The man smiled as he picked up everything, but one picture caught her attention. It was a of a odd little creature....GOMAMON!  
"Ah, I see you found my little doddle. I drew this while waiting for my intern to finish his boring little speech about the human heart." The man plucked the drawing out of her hands and stood up.  
"So sorry about that. I must be going miss." The man waved and walked away.  
  
"Izzy! Izzy!" Mimi ran into the apartment next to her's, seeing when Izzy on his computer again, as always. Izzy glanced up and raised a eyebrow.  
"What is it?" Izzy said, closing his labtop.  
"I just saw what looked like joe on the...." Mimi stopped and stared at the TV.  
"Today, Mr. Keith Jyidu, the head of the medical staff at Tokyo General, has successfully figured out a way to counter some of the effects of the HIV virus. Doctor, how did you discover this?" The reporter asked. Keith smiled.  
"Thats a secret. I need to go now." Keith walked off camera, while the Reporter, female of course, started to swoon. Mimi and Izzy stared at the tv and then suddenly rushed to the phone.  
  
In he park, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, TK, Mimi, and Matt stood in a circle talking, when suddenly Davis, Yolei, and Cody ran in with a paper in their hands.  
"Guys! I found where that Keith guy lives!" Davis yelled, to be promply thwaped by Yolei.  
"Acually CODY found it..." Yolei started when Keith suddenly walked up behind her.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, holding a bottle of water in his hands.  
"ACK! Um, Hi! Remember me?" Mimi waved nervously. Apparently Keith had been jogging, and it was mid summer so, he had no shirt on. Who knew he had such a nice build?  
"Keith, Joe, whatever! Your alive?" Davis asked, and got tackled by Tai and Matt. Keith blinked and sighed.  
"I've always been alive, why? Are you saying that I'm some type of Zombie? Hrm?" Keith chuckled and then waved and started to walk away. Mimi ran after him.  
"So, You really don't remember?" Mimi inquired, causing Keith's eyebrows to raise.  
"Remember what? What......" Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. Mimi looked up and saw Marine Devimon, smirking.  
"Water...... Dead.....Digivolve....YOUR FAULT!" It said, clawing at Mimi. Keith pulled her away and glared. The marine Devimon stopped attacking and suddenly sighed. Keith raised his eyebrow and walked foreward.  
"Joe....Don't....Remember? Me......Gomamon......" It spat out. Keith suddenly sank to the ground. His eyes grew cloud when suddenly Marine Devimon grabbed Keith and disappeared, leaving a tear in time. Mimi scrambled up and lept after them, followed By Tai, Sora, TK,Kari and Matt. Izzy barely slipped through before it closed right in Yolei, Cody's and Davis's face.  
"Great, WE get stuck behind." Davis snorted when suddenly he saw the scared faces of Yolei and Cody. Turning around, he saw a Huge Barney costume behind him. They took off running and screaming their lungs, the Barney running after them. (AN: I couldn't help it! How would YOU feel is Barney was chasing you.)  
  
In the digital world, Mimi ran after Marine Devimon till they stopped by a lake, were a Temple was floating in the middle. Marine Devimon's strength ran out and he sunk down to the ground, Keith splashing into the water. Marine Devimon suddenly turned into Gomamon, nudding Keith. Izzy and Tai came in running, with Matt, TK, Kari, and Sora following, only to see Mimi trying to wake up Keith.  
"Keith! Wake up! No.....NO! This cannot happen AGAIN! Joe! Joe! Wake up!"Mimi started to go hysterical, when suddenly he openned his eyes and got up.  
"Where am I? And what is my drawing doing besides me, swimming in a lake with a temple......... WHAT THE?" Keith leapt up and looekd around. Suddenly the temple rumbled and a beam of black energy launched itself at him and suddenly he remembered everything, but then suddenly his body disappeared into data.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi cried and sunk to her knees. Everyone stared, horified.  
Tai remembered Joe always being the voice of reason in the group.  
Sora remembered how Joe always was thinking about everyone's safety and how he figured out Lord Bakumon's weakness.  
TK remembered Joe saving him from drowning when MegaSeadramon attacked  
Kari remembered when Joe had helped Cody get better after being knocked into the river, his kind and caring self.  
Matt remembered how many times Joe had saved Tk and advised them on many thing, including homework.  
Izzy remembered talking to Joe about Science during the nightshifts they had.  
Mimi just remembered Joe. How he had grown to be a fine man, but his life was cut short. Joe cared for all of them, he was just Joe.  
Suddenly the data particles suddenly pulled together, drawn by the thoughts that went through their heads. It reformed into a shape, and then soildfied into a man. Mimi looked up and saw Joe standing there, touching her face. Leaping into his arms, she hugged him like there was no tommarrow.  
  
3 years later, everything had changed since when Keith, or Joe, had returned. Joe was still the Head of the Medical Staff, but was spending more time at home. He and Mimi, now being married for a year, had decided to buy a new house. It had to have a big closet of course, but it also need more room for the new arrivals. Yes, they were having twins....  
  
  
  
Author notes. Okay I lied. This is my WORST fic........anyway I saw the Digimonmovie yesterday! I'm so happy! Did you see the heart on the mail box? It said To mimi from Joe! Its the one I mentioned in my story. Even the creators agree Joe and Mimi are ment for eachother! Anyway comments and flames! Mild ones though.... School is really slowing me down! 


End file.
